Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a resistive memory device and an operating method of the resistive memory device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a resistive memory device that includes a resistive memory cell, and an operating method of the resistive memory device.
According to demand for increasingly high capacity and low power consumption memory devices, research for next-generation memory devices is being conducted. The next-generation memory devices must have high integrity characteristics of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), non-volatile characteristics of flash memory, and high speed characteristics of static RAM (SRAM). As next-generation memory devices, Phase change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM) are being highlighted.